


Where is my mind?

by trainedArsenist



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainedArsenist/pseuds/trainedArsenist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alt-universe after Sollux killed Aradia. Upd8 again soon hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is my mind?

**AG: Arrivederci, Megido.**

...

Aradia’s dead. Gone. It’s all your fault. You should have been stronger than that arachnid ~~bitch~~ witch. But you weren’t. And now your closest companion is dead.

Your name is Sollux Castor. You lie on your hive’s rooftop; Weeping. She was at your side throughout the past 6 sweeps and more. And you killed her. Her irreplaceable person is lost forever.

            And you’re so… angry. You’re angry at yourself; but that’s no different to usual. However you’re also mad at the spidery witch: Vriska. She picks on everyone below her caste. She killed Aradia via controlling you. She forced Tavros off a cliff, and having survived the event by some miracle; she teases him about the lost control of his legs. She refuses to acknowledge Kanaya’s plea for a quadrant and consistently gets kk’s bulge holders in a twist.

You’re sick of that bitch. And you want to get back- no! You have to avenge your best friend’s death.

But first you have to say sorry. Sorry to a troll you loved.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

            You sit in your respiteblock uncomfortably. It is hard to sit comfortably considering the masses of broken 8 balls and octahedrons. But you feel uncomfortable in an entirely different way.

            You feel… heavy, but not in a physical sense. You’re feeling low while up high in your hive. You feel like shit really, while you should be revelling in your recent victory. You are a paradox within paradox space. You are a paradox’s paradox. And you know that you shouldn’t feel this way.

            It surely can’t be guilt. Trolls shouldn’t be capable of guilt (you don’t even know what guilt is); particularly over low-blood, meddling scum like Megido. That witch used her undeserved abilities to raise the dead – who needed to die for spidermom – and they’ve been bugging you for days. You thought they’d go away after Aradia died, but no such luck. Even with her gone not too long ago, you have a feeling that you’ll miss her antics. Though you wouldn’t tell anybody, her roleplaying was very good, possibly equal to your ability! You’ll likely never find someone like that again.

            You don’t know. Maybe by paying your respects to her – unjust as it is: these ghosts might leave and you can carry on with your life. You suppose that could work. You leave for her house right away; to begrudgingly say sorry to your greatest rival (no offense Terezi).


End file.
